The Spirit Fledgling
by Broadway Lovers
Summary: Torn between the "truth" that everyone knows and the truth that lies deep in her heart scicly must fight along side her friend zoey to uncover nefferet for who she realy is even if it means separating herself from the only person she loves, her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spirit Fledgling**

**Chapter 1**

It's that time of month again. The day my parents go to visit Damien at the House of Night. He's my brother so you think I would be excited but….my parents never take me with. They think that I'M the reason he's gay, but whatever.

"Come on hurry up were going to be late" my mom shouted up the stairs to my dad.

*Sigh* Why can't they at least let me sleep if they're not going to let me go. I glanced over to the bulk in my closet that has been there for a month, just waiting to get into Damien's hands. Our birthday is this month so I bought him a few presents just in case there was the slightest hope that I could see him, but of course there was more chance that there would be a blizzard in hell then that happening.

"CICILIA!!!" my mom shouted, "Hurry up and get down here if you want to visit your brother!"

"Okay I'm coming!!" I shouted. (Did I just see a snowflake?)

I rushed and put on my favorite purple shawl over my pale blue shirt, threw on some jeans, put on my beret, grabbed the bag of presents, and my purse, then ran out the door. My mom and dad where already in the car waiting for me when I got down stairs. I can't believe they are actually letting me go!

"Thanks," I mumbled sleepily as I got in the car. Even though I'm excited to see him I'm not a vampyre. I don't live in the night.

"Now," my dad said with his voice of authority, "I don't need you getting Damien sick with this cold you've had for the past couple of days. Cuz you know what happens to fledglings that get sick."

"I told you that you needed to wear thicker clothing in the winter!" my mother said in her usual scolding tone.

"I know I know!!" they were really starting to get on my nerves geez!

On that note they turned around, eyes intent on the road, pretending I didn't exists. I liked it that way. It gave me more time to draw. With that in mind I took out my sketch book and started to draw a random picture that came into my head. It was a picture of a woman holding her hands up to hold the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

TO EVERY ONE! thank you so much for taking time to read my story! i would like to thatnk the two people who commented on my first chapter! well heres the second one finaly!!

Chapter 2  
When we arrived at the house of night we saw all of the other families piling into the building. To tell you the truth, I was pretty nervous to see him again… and meet all of his friends. I mean, I didn't know if he even missed me like I missed him. I guess the only thing that would tell me if he did or not would be to just go in and see for myself.  
"Come on Cecilia! If you want to see him that bad you need to get out of the car!" shouted my mother when she looked back to see if I was following… which I wasn't.  
My parents slowly shuffled out of the car and made their way slowly to the castle like building. I, on the other hand, rushed as quickly as I could out of the vehicle and ran towards the building.  
The inside of this building was the most amazingly beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life!! The architecture was Victorian age; there was a grand staircase that reminded me of the old romance novels I would read. The dim lighting made it look like your knight in shining armor or your prince was waiting around the corner just waiting to sweep you off your feet.  
Putting all of that aside, I looked around carefully for the first time and saw so many vampyre fledglings greeting their families cheerily. They….were….gorgeous. So gorgeous that I wanted to crawl into a closet and never come out again! They had perfectly pale skin, long flowing hair (even the guys), and their bodies were in PERFECT BALANCE!!! (Great drawing subjects might I add!)  
I quickly realized that I was gawking and snapped myself out of it. I knew what I was here for. I wasn't here to stare like a vegetable at gorgeous vampyre fledglings, no! I was here to see my brother who I haven't seen for about a year. So I started slowly scanning the room for my brother….. (With no luck.) I just couldn't find him! Naturally, I started to panic.  
I started weaving franticly in and out of the crowd, people giving me dirty looks and I ,of course, started to stop breathing.(don't worry, it's just a nervous habit I have whenever I get freaked out and I'm alone)  
Finally, FINALLY, I saw him. He was talking to a blond girl with blue eyes and a girl with skin the shade of my favorite mocha coffee from starbucks. (Has he gone straight!?) Then I couldn't take it anymore! I burst into a run, bag in tow, and gave him the BIGGEST tackle hug I have ever given any one!  
I studied his face to see his reaction. At first he looked annoyed, and then he saw that it was me and he enthusiastically returned the gesture that I had given him.  
"CECILIA!! OH MY GODDESS!! YOU'RE HERE YOUR ACTUALLY HERE!!" screamed Damien in a total gay way. (Whew! I was worried there for a sec!) "I CANT BELIEVE THAT MOTHER AND FATHER LET YOU COME!! OH DO I HAVE LOADS TO TELL YOU!!"  
"Hold on a sec! Wow calm down real quick!" I said trying to stop people from looking at our little reuniting moment. "How are you I haven't seen you in like forever!" *cough* ugh horrible cold, I hate it.  
"Hey sis you ok? You sound awfully horse." Damien said with that overly worried tone hinted in his voice.  
"Damien, stop worrying about me! All we have is right now….so let's make the most of it by not talking about something as trivial as a silly cold! OH! I just remembered! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" I shouted excitedly as I gave the bag to him.  
"Wh...wh...What? Did you seriously get me all of this? You shouldn't have...I... I mean….I didn't get you anything…." Damien said shakily as he started to cry from emotion. Oh no, this wasn't the reaction I wanted.  
"Oh no, don't worry! It's no trouble!" I thought for a second trying to think of what to say so he wouldn't be so upset. "Just think of this as making up for all of the uber crappy uber masculine gifts that father and mother have always gotten you in the past." I said as I gave him the comforting smile I always gave him when he was sad like this.

"Umm excuse me! Queen Damien, could you please tell us who this strange chick that's clinging to you is?" said the mocha colored chick.

"Yeah, and don't tell me that you're going straight on us!" said the blond chick.

Hmm….I wonder what there deal is. It's almost like they are completing each other's sentences. "Yeah Damien, you should really introduce me to your friends." I commented.

"Oh yeah sorry you guys! Umm Cecilia, these are my friends Erin and Shaunee. Twins this is my biological twin sister, Cecilia!" said Damien in a flustered jumble.

"Hi nice to meet you two! So… are…you tow really… twins?" I was very skeptical because…. Well they don't even look alike at all…..if you know what I mean.

"Well it's sort of hard to explain in such a short amount of time but…" said the girl I assumed was Erin.

"We think like on the same wavelength." said Shaunee. Geez there right they do think on the same wavelength.

"Ah ah ahhh! ACHOO!! Ugh… I hate this COLD!!! "(is this thing ever goanna go away!?)

"Dang girl! That's one big sneeze you got there!!" said Shaunee disgusted that I got some sneeze on her.

"UGH!! AGAIN!! How many times do I have to tell you to dress WARMER!! You NEVER take care of yourself gosh!!" complained my brother…. worrying again…. *sigh* I've missed my brother…..

That's when we heard the big booming voice.

"Well I'm off! Got a new signal of a fledgling to be!"

"OOOH! HE IS SOOOO FINE!" said Shaunee with a very dirty look in her eyes.

"You got that right twin. DAMN FINE!!" said Erin with that same disgusting look.

We all watched the vampyre with the booming voice walking towards the big oak front doors. Then he suddenly stopped, turned around, and started walking in our direction.

Then he said it; the words that would change my life forever. He raised his hand, pointed at me, and said, "CICILY MASLIN! NYX HAS CHOSEN THEE! LIVE AT HOUSE OF NIGHT AND FULLFILL HER WISHES!"

A sudden pain split through my head and I saw no more.


End file.
